Playing to win
by Yaoi Fan Girl
Summary: Omi has had enough, He has to tell Yoji how he feels!!! Omi x Yoji
1. Truth or Dare

Omi had had enough. He had to tell Yoji how he felt soon or he was going to go nuts. He had been in love with the tall blond for 4 years now. Enough was enough. He loved Yoji with all his heart, had since he first joined Weiss. But he had been a young 15 year old at the time, naïve to the ways of romance and afraid of his feeling for the older man. Now he was 19, and ready to make his feelings known, but how?  
  
Today had been Ran and Ken's wedding, Yoji and he had been the best men of course. It had been 2 years since the downfall of Takatori and life in Weiss had been calm. The guys had started their own P.I. Security company shortly after the downfall of Takatori. They all had decided to stay together because of the bond formed during their time in Weiss. As the years progressed Ran and Ken had realized their love for one another and decided to spend their lives together. They were now married and would be moving out of the apartment all the guys shared into their own house when they returned from their 6 week honeymoon in Australia. Yoji and Omi would probably move into a smaller apartment but nothing had been settled yet. So it was now or never. Omi knew he only had 6 weeks to make Yoji his. It was going to happen he just knew it.  
  
He had a plan, he didn't know if it would work or not, but phase 1 was about to go into action. It was after the wedding and reception, he and Yoji had returned home a little tipsy. Omi knew if he played his cards right he might just get what he had wanted for the part 4 years.  
  
  
  
Mission LOVE, Phase 1 Flirting initialized.  
  
The house was quiet, that was until Yoji decided it was time to party some more. He was already tipsy, but because of the wedding and festive atmosphere he wanted to revel in the feeling a bit more.  
  
"Oy, Omi what we got to drink, whatever we got bring it here" Yoji called to Omi who was in the kitchen, "just make sure it has alcohol in it"  
  
"Yoji, don't you think you've had enough to drink already" Omi called back. Omi didn't want Yoji drunk for Phase 1 of Mission LOVE. It would be impossible to get a true grasp on Yoji's feeling and tendencies if the man was drunk.  
  
"There is no such thing as too much to drink, just bring a bottle of whatever we have in there" Yoji bellowed back, getting a little irritated.  
  
Omi decided that this was not a good thing, how would Yoji take his flirting if he was already annoyed with him. So he grabbed a bottle of Absolut and headed for the living room. The sight there made him catch his breath. Yoji had obviously gotten hot and had taken of this tuxedo jacket and shirt, leaving him bare to the waist. Omi had seen Yoji this naked before, but never right before he was going to flirt with him and try to kiss him.  
  
"Yoji, what are you doing?" Omi inquired not trying to sound breathless.  
  
"I was hot and it's just the 2 of us here, so who cares, it's not like you've never seen me like this before" Yoji shot back.  
  
"I know, it's just that…." Omi stuttered looking for the right words.  
  
"It's just that what, Omi?" Yoji inquired back, a little surprised at Omi's obvious uncomfortableness.  
  
"Nothing, never mind, here is your liquor, What do you want to now?" Omi stammered back, trying to escape Yoji's piercing gaze.  
  
"I don't know, we could watch a movie, go out to the club, or whatever, What sounds good to you?"  
  
"Well, I don't want to go out to the club, it's too noisy and smoky, I want to do something more active then watching a movie, I know we can play a game!!" Omi exclaimed thinking how cleaver he was. They could play strip whatever, or dare each other, or something to make his feeling known to the tall blond.  
  
"Ok what kind of game do you have in mind?" Yoji replied interested.  
  
"I know truth or dare, I haven't played that in ages" Omi stated excitedly.  
  
"I haven't played that in forever, Isn't truth or dare for preteen girls at slumber parties" Yoji quipped back.  
  
"Well if you don't want to…" Omi stammered, his plan falling apart.  
  
"I was just kidding Oms, truth or dare sounds like fun" Yoji reassured the younger man. This would fun he thought, one of his favorite pastimes had always been making Omi blush, this was the perfect opportunity to just that. "Well who gets to go first?"  
  
Omi pondered for a second and replied "you can"  
  
"Alright truth or dare?"  
  
"Well, dare I guess" Omi said, not knowing what he was getting himself into, why had he told Yoji he could go first. Oh well, he was in this now.  
  
"Ok, I dare you to drink 6 shots of vodka" Yoji said, taking it easy on Omi for now.  
  
"Ok" Omi replied. Never being a big drinker he knew this was going to get him drunk. What if he slipped up and confessed all his feelings before he was sure if Yoji even liked boys and might be interested him. Focus, Focus, Focus he thought as he took his shots. "Alright my turn, Truth or Dare".  
  
"Truth"  
  
"Ok, How many people have you slept with" Omi asked trying to sound innocent.  
  
"Well, women, men, or both?"  
  
"Men, you've slept with men!!!" Omi exclaimed trying to keep his joy contained. Yoji liked men, at least that's what he inferred.  
  
"Of course, What you couldn't tell I was gay? I thought it was obvious, how many women have you seen me with in the last 4 years?" Yoji countered.  
  
Omi pondered this for a bit. Yoji had played the pronoun game, never stating the sex of his dates. "None, that I can think of, So what's the answer?"  
  
"Well a lot less than you expect, 9 total, 2 women and 7 men, I figured out I was gay when I was your age. OK my turn, Truth or Dare"  
  
"Truth"  
  
"Ok, same question how many people, men and women, have you slept with?"  
  
"Well, only one guy" Omi replied shyly, blushing, referring to his little tryst he had with Nagi. No one knew about it. He had slept with Nagi trying to get over Yoji, it had failed miserably.  
  
"Well, what do you know, little Omi digs boys, who would have guessed it" Yoji replied surprised at Omi's admission. This was getting more and more fun. "Well it's your turn to ask Omi, I chose dare by the way"  
  
Omi knew it was now or never. Time to take the leap. Yoji had steadily been working his way though his bottle of vodka and was steadily getting drunker. Maybe he wouldn't remember, maybe he would, if things didn't work out Omi knew he could tell Yoji it was because they had been drinking.  
  
"I dare you to kiss me!" Omi rushed out bowing his head and blushing. Waiting anxiously for Yoji response.  
  
To be continued… 


	2. Wow!!!!!!!!!!

Yoji stared at Omi with apprehension "You want me to kiss you?" Yoji responded surprised. He didn't know where this was coming from. Was Omi just drunk or was it something more? He couldn't make sense of anything. All he knew was that in his inebriated haze Omi's lips looked amazingly moist and tempting. He waited for Omi's response.  
  
"Yes….yes I want you to kiss me, that's my truth, now will you take the dare?" Omi responded breathlessly.  
  
He couldn't tell by Yoji's expression what the older man was thinking. He wondered if he had taken this to far to soon, but before he could ponder anymore. He felt himself moving towards Yoji, giving the older man no time to respond or move. Omi captured Yoji's lips in a kiss that sent shockwaves all throughout his system. He could feel the electricity in every part of his body. Every nerve was aware of the feeling of his lips pressed against Yoji's soft but firm lips. He thought he might drown.  
  
Omi broke the kiss before he drowned in his own desire for the tall blond. He stared breathlessly at Yoji, wondering again what the older man was thinking. From the dazed look on Yoji's face Omi could gather nothing. Starting to regret his rash decision, he opened his mouth to say he was sorry.  
  
"Wow" was all Yoji could say. All he could comprehend except for how good it felt to be kissed by Omi.  
  
Needing no more encouragement Omi attacked him with a kiss so powerful that Yoji was sent reeling on his back with the smaller man on top of him. Omi captured his lips in a kiss far more passionate than the first. Yoji couldn't stop the feelings that were bombarding him. He had never felt this jolt of passion and emotion before. This was completely new territory to him. He was terrified out of his mind, but didn't want the feeling to stop. He brought his arms up around Omi's back and clung to the smaller boy for dear life.  
  
Omi feeling Yoji cling to him to him like his life depended on it deepened the kiss. Slipping his tongue between Yoji's he explored the blonde's mouth. Yoji tasted like cigarettes, vodka, sunshine, and sin. A mixture so intoxicating that Omi never wanted to come up for air and just drown in Yoji forever.  
  
Omi released Yoji's lips and panted from lack of oxygen. He stared at Yoji. At the beautiful man beneath him, whom he wanted more than anything in this world. He stared at Yoji's confused and dazed expression. Trying to read the expression in his eyes. He saw passion and desire, that was obvious, but there was something more he thought he saw just for a second before it disappeared. All Omi could do was stare into that gorgeous face and wonder what to do next.  
  
"Wow" was the word that escaped Yoji mouth. The only word his brain could comprehend. The usually quick-tongued man was speechless. A first for him. He stared at Omi. Wondering where this was coming from and where it was going to go. All he knew was that he wanted Omi's warmth on top of him and his lips on his again. He never wanted that feeling to stop. He made up his mind in an instant. He pulled the brown haired boy down to his lips and whispered "I want you, I need you, make me yours"  
  
To be continued…  
  
Smut and Lemon Next chapter 


End file.
